


Anger Management

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair Washing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Sombra's turn to be sappy, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Widowmaker is not having a good day, so she pays Sombra a visit to make herself feel better.





	Anger Management

As she made her way through the base, Widowmaker was feeling irate, annoyed, vexed and a thousand other words for angry. She had been involved in a string of unsuccessful missions lately, none of which had been her fault and yet the higher ups at Talon had seen fit to admonish her for it that morning, she hadn't bothered to argue in her defence just sat and listened and excused herself when the meeting was over. She'd gone to the shooting range to unwind but that had only made her mood worse when all of her scores were slightly less than perfect.

So she decided to pay a visit to the only thing, or more accurately the only person on the base who might help clear her head.

The person she was going to visit had either blackmailed, threatened or sweet talked her way into claiming one of the rooms designed for visiting council members. The group of council chambers was situated at the top floor on the opposite side of the complex and the lengthy journey across the base did much to make Widowmaker's already sour mood even worse.

Fortunately for her, Widowmaker's temper had given her a reputation across the base and the majority of personnel she came across gave her a wide berth. Finally, she came to the room she was looking for and she took no small satisfaction in the knowledge that she was the only other person in this facility who knew the code to the keypad lock on the door.

As the door unlocked and slid open silently, Widowmaker walked into the room unannounced and was almost disappointed that she wasn't immediately pinned to the wall with soft purple lips pressing against her throat. What Sombra had said or done to get this room for herself Widow didn't know and she had no great desire to find out.

The room itself was hardly luxurious but compared to the living quarters in the barrack space, including Widow's own, it was practically five star. The room featured a proper double bed for starters, two leather chairs, a work space and an en suite bathroom and shower. Though it was hard for Widowmaker to be envious since Sombra kept inviting the assassin up here every other night.

So many times this month Widow had been in her quarters, only for her communicator to buzz with the exact same message flashing on the screen every time - 'Busy?' - and every time Widow would roll her eyes and within the hour she'd be rolling around in bed with Sombra whilst the shorter woman seemed determined to let the entire floor know just how good Widowmaker's mouth and fingers feel.

Widowmaker made her way through the room and towards the desk, she couldn't help but notice the state of the unmade bed. Sombra's bodysuit and jacket were draped over the back of the chair as Widow realised she must be in the shower, if the continuous thrumming sound was anything to go by. Some of the anger that had built up over the day began to fade as she took hold of the sleeve of the suit and ran her fingers down the material almost _too_ tenderly until the tablet on the desk buzzed with a notification.

She couldn't help but glance over at the vibrating communicator, though she was far more interested in how Sombra had chosen to personalise the device than in the message on the screen. The notification was flashing on a picture of Widowmaker's head and shoulders. She was wearing her mission gear with her visor retracted and her mouth was curved slightly into a smirk. When and how Sombra had taken this photograph Widow had no idea but what had caught her attention was the pixelated purple heart Sombra had drawn over the picture that, upon closer inspection, was made entirely out of tiny versions of her trademark skull.

_No wonder why she never let me use this._ Widowmaker thought to herself.

The sound of the shower snapped her out of her thoughts and she made her way into the bathroom. She could just make out Sombra through the steam and condensation on the glass door as she knocked on it twice. Sliding the door open so she could peek round it, Sombra's face practically lit up when she saw who had come into her bathroom.

"Room for one more?" Widowmaker asks nonchalantly, more of the anger from the morning fading away simply due to Sombra's reaction.

"For you araña? Always," Sombra smiles, "it'll be a tight fit though, the showers not particularly big."

"Perfect." Widow responds amorously, turning away as Sombra bites her bottom lip and closes the door.

Widowmaker wastes no time taking off her suit and dumping it unceremoniously on the floor as she removes her hair from its ponytail before making her way back into the bathroom to join Sombra in the shower.

Opening the door and stepping into the cubicle, Widow takes a moment to admire the shorter woman facing away from her. She drags her eyes down from her soaking black and purple hair, past the cybernetic spinal implants of her back and down to her large backside. Paying close attention to the drops of water clinging to her brown skin and trailing down her body towards her feet.

"Oh Spider." Sombra gasps softly as Widow's cold hands land on her shoulders, before slowly trailing down her sides to loop around her waist and gently pull her out from underneath the stream of water. All of the anger and irritation from the morning rapidly drains away from Widowmaker until she can't even remember why she was mad in the first place as Sombra's head tilts back onto her shoulder and she hums pleasantly into her ear.

Sombra trails her fingers up and down Widowmaker's arms lazily as Widow begins pressing light kisses to her cheek and tracing random patterns across her shuddering, wet stomach. Trailing her kisses across Sombra's cheek, Widow leans in to whisper _where did that picture come from?_ into her ear.

"On the tablet? I took it with a prototype camera I was working on," Sombra says, tilting her head so she can look into Widow's eyes, still trailing her fingers up and down Widowmaker's arms. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not anymore." Widow answers, dropping her mouth to Sombra's and capturing her lips in a kiss. Groaning into her partners' mouth, Sombra briefly separates them to turn around in Widow's grip. Throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck, Sombra pulls them back together. Widowmaker slowly brings her hands up Sombra's back, trailing her fingertips across the seam between her skin and the cybernetics of her spine. Once they've reached her shoulders Widow drags her nails down, sliding them down to her backside to paw and grope at the wet skin of Sombra's ass.

"I don't think it's very fair that I'm all wet and you're almost bone dry," Sombra says, breaking the kiss whilst trailing her hands over Widow's shoulders and arms. Widowmaker doesn't give Sombra an answer, turning them around she steps backward directly into the stream of water and runs her hands through her midnight blue hair.

"Is that better?" Widow asks stepping out from the torrent of water, wrapping her arms around Sombra again.

"Perfect." Sombra replies taking in Widowmaker's soaked appearance, tangling her hands in Widow's wet hair and placing kisses to her throat and chest. For a while, Widow is content to loose herself in the feeling of Sombra's wet lips against her skin and she tips her head back into the stream of water with a sigh.

Sombra pulls Widow's head back from the torrent of water, looking up into her amber eyes. "You're perfect," she says and brings them together for a kiss.

"The council doesn't seem to think so," Widow murmurs turning her head to the side and casting her irritated gaze at the wall. Sombra trails her fingers lightly across a blue cheek before taking hold of Widowmaker's chin and tilting her head back to look into Sombra's violet eyes.

"I'm not the council. I don't care what the council thinks," she says running her thumb gently over dark blue lips, "and if this shower was any bigger I'd be showing you just how perfect I think you are." With that, Sombra pulls them back together for a very wet, very passionate kiss.

Keeping one hand on the back of Sombra's head, Widow reaches blindly to the side for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf. Opening her eyes to examine the bottle over Sombra's shoulder, "It's not body wash," she complains in between kisses, "what a pity."

"Don't let that stop you from running those hands all over me." Sombra breathlessly responds as Widow pours some shampoo into  
the palm of her hand. "Gonna do yours?"

"Non," Widowmaker replies, rubbing her palms together before sliding them into Sombra's hair. "I did mine yesterday," she says threading her lotion covered fingers through the long side of Sombra's hair.

"And you didn't invite me," Sombra pouts dramatically, resting her head on Widowmaker's chest, "unbelievable." Though her complaints are juxtaposed by the way she practically starts purring when Widow's hands start massaging lotion directly into her scalp, being careful not to irritate the cybernetics on the shaved half of her head.

"Unlike you, I don't think about sex all the time," Widow lazily retorts alternating between her palms and fingertips to massage the shampoo further into Sombra's scalp.

Sombra gives a pleasant hum of satisfaction before replying, "Who's the one who can't seem to say no to my messages and who let herself into my room without asking, wanting to shower with me?"

"Oh shut up," Widowmaker huffs, unable to come up with a proper response and Sombra's grin spreads even wider as she turns her head to press her smug smile to the middle of Widow's chest.

Once she's content she's massaged Sombra's head enough, Widow takes her hands and runs them down and across the shorter woman's body in random spiral patterns, letting the shampoo soak into Sombra's hair and skin. Sombra's hands had fallen to her sides during Widow's massage and she decides to put them to better use. Sliding them up the backs of her partners' thighs to take two handfuls of her ass, whilst Widowmaker's drop down to grope and play with hers in turn.

Content to simply hold on to each other, the two lovers fall into a temporary lull as the shower water rains continuously on Widowmaker's back. The taller woman finally decides it's time to rinse out Sombra's hair and slowly manoeuvres them so the shower is raining on Sombra's back.

Neither of them say anything as Widowmaker tilts Sombra's head back into the stream and begins running her hands through Sombra's soft hair, rinsing out the shampoo as she goes. Keeping one hand threading through Sombra's long hair, Widow brings her other hand up to wash the shaved side of Sombra's hair ever cautious around the purple enhancements decorating the side of her head.

Once she's finished rinsing the shampoo out of Sombra's hair, Widowmaker trails her hands down the shorter woman's arms and takes hold of her wrists before tugging her lightly out of the stream.

"Gracias," is the only thing Sombra says before pushing Widowmaker into the wall and covering her face and neck in hot, wet kisses as she desperately tries to hook a leg around Widow's hip. The third time her wet leg slips off of the assassin's waist Sombra lets out a frustrated growl before looking up into Widowmaker's eyes, "We need to get out of here. Now."

"Agreed," Widow says a little breathlessly before reaching out to turn the shower off. Sombra slides the glass door open before the water's even finished leaving the shower head and pulls Widowmaker by the wrist into the bathroom.

Widow slides the door shut behind her as Sombra takes the only towel in the bathroom and starts drying Widowmaker's body, placing soft kisses to the smooth blue skin once she's satisfied the area she's currently towelling off is dry.

Once she's finished drying off Widowmaker, Sombra doesn't even bother using the towel on herself. She simply drops it on the bathroom floor and jumps onto Widow wrapping her arms and legs around her lover. "Not gonna dry yourself off?" Widow grins, steadying herself and hooking her arms under Sombra's thighs to hold her up.

"Just get me on the bed," Sombra growls and starts peppering Widow's face with kisses as the assassin blindly carries Sombra out of the bathroom and towards the bed in the adjacent room.

Once her legs hit the edge of the bed, Widow lowers Sombra, who still hasn't let go of her and who's still covering her face with kisses, down onto the mattress. Widowmaker takes Sombra's mouth in a passionate kiss as their breasts press together, stiff nipples rubbing pleasantly against each other.

Widow accentuates the movements of her chest, pushing and sliding their breasts together so her hard nipples drag against Sombra's in all the right ways. Pulling off Sombra's mouth Widowmaker cups the shorter woman's face in her hands, watching her features twist and curl in pleasure from the friction between their chests.

Worming her way out of the grip Sombra's arms and legs are holding her in, Widowmaker starts kissing a trail down her body. Starting from her neck, Widow trails her mouth lower, scattering kisses randomly across Sombra's chest before going further to the valley between her breasts.

Widow shifts her mouth onto Sombra's right breast, kissing all over it but never placing her mouth on the hard, brown nipple. Sombra releases a breath, equal parts pleasure and irritation as Widowmaker trails her tongue along the heavy breast, again everywhere but where Sombra desperately wants it. Finally, Widow decides she's had enough of teasing and Sombra rewards her with a delightful groan of pleasure when she takes her nipple in her mouth and sucks on it gently.

One of Widowmaker's hands is splayed next to Sombra's head to hold her up and the other hand is wandering up and down her lover's body savouring every bump and curve of her beautiful athletic form.

Sombra gasps pleasantly, threading her hands through Widow's damp hair as the blue woman's tongue begins swirling and brushing over her nipple. "That's it Spider..." she murmurs still stroking Widowmaker's hair, "...mmm, you're so good at that." Widow gives a hum of satisfaction around the nipple in her mouth and Sombra tips her head back in pleasure at the sensation. "Your pretty blue lips feel so good on my tits araña..." she mumbles reaching out to brush stray hair away from Widowmaker's eyes, "You're perfect Spider," Sombra gasps, "those fucking idiots on the council have no idea how good you are."

Widowmaker lets out a throaty groan around the nipple in her mouth before pulling off it with a hard suck. She shifts back up Sombra's body to gaze deeply into her violet eyes for a moment before taking her mouth in a smouldering, wet kiss.

Pulling of the shorter woman's mouth, Widow gives her a few more quick kisses before she climbs off the bed and drops onto her knees in front of her. Trailing her fingers down Sombra's thighs, Widow takes hold of her partners' knees and begins to spread them before Sombra gently places her foot against Widowmaker's forehead.

"Uh-uh Spider," Sombra says propping herself up on her elbows and meeting her lover's withering gaze. "You've been working too hard azul, this time I'm going to make you feel good, like you deserve to."

"I don't -" Widowmaker's response is almost immediately interrupted.

"Just get up here and sit on my face araña." Sombra says flatly and her tone brooks no argument. Sombra takes her foot off Widow's forehead and crawls back up to the top of the bed, she can hear her lover sigh behind her and climb onto the bed as the mattress sinks under the extra weight.

Crawling up next to Sombra, Widow throws a thigh over her body to straddle her chest. Looking down on the shorter woman whose attention is completely enraptured by the sight between Widowmaker's legs, Sombra's pretty violet eyes look up straight into Widow's golden ones, "Come on Spider, it's the best seat on the base."

Widowmaker flashes her lover a rare, genuine smile at her terrible attempt at humour before shifting forward until her thighs are on either side of Sombra's face. Once she's comfortable, she slowly lowers her wet centre onto her partner's waiting mouth.

Sombra wastes no time placing a kiss to the wet lips of Widow's womanhood before slowly dragging her tongue from the bottom of her wet centre up to the top, kissing at her lips again. Widow's eyes slide shut, her head tips backward and she moans softly as she feels Sombra's warm, wet tongue sliding up and down between her legs.

"Just like that chéri," Widow gasps, reaching down between her legs to stroke and pet Sombra's hair and the shaved side of her head. Widow mumbles something in French amorously as Sombra slides her hands up Widowmaker's thighs, blindly tracking the spider tattoo on her right thigh with her fingers perfectly.

Sombra licks up to Widowmaker's clitoris, circling and swiping her tongue over it. Widow's hips buck involuntarily and she lets out a hiss as Sombra lightly sucks on her clit. Sombra's tongue begins favouring the right side of her clitoris and Widow's thighs begin to shudder, "Oui...right there Sombra, right there..." she trails off as Sombra begins kissing the right side of her clit and she pulls Sombra's hands off her thighs so she can lace their fingers together. "This is just like Venice..." she rambles, "you made me feel in Rialto Sombra..." Widow gasps, beginning to grind her entrance against Sombra's lips and tongue, "make me feel again... just like you did in Rialto chéri."

Sombra's jaw is beginning to ache but thankfully Widowmaker has decided to start grinding her clit against Sombra's mouth, giving her a much needed break. Despite the thighs pressed around her ears, she can still hear Widow's beautiful accent wistfully recounting memories of their time in Italy and her grip on Widowmaker's hands tighten in response.

Watching Widow's breasts bounce as she grinds against her and being unable to touch and play with her stiff lavender nipples is almost unbearable for Sombra, though there's something in the way their fingers are laced together, as if Widow doesn't ever want her to let go, that stirs something deep inside her.

Sombra decides not to dwell on that terrifying thought any longer and instead, focuses on making Widowmaker orgasm as hard as possible.

To that end, she closes her mouth around Widow's clitoris and begins rolling her tongue across it. As Widow's thighs start shuddering again and her voice gets more and more breathy, Sombra starts moving her head from side to side and she alternates between licking at her clit and sucking on it. Widowmaker is now moaning and gasping in French, as Sombra starts squeezing her hands harder and humming around her clit until the vibrations and possessive grip on her hands combine to push Widow into a powerful, toe-curling orgasm.

With a final satisfied cry, Widowmaker releases herself against Sombra's mouth and chin, slowly riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm as Sombra kisses and licks gently at the insides of her wet thighs. Shuddering and panting Widowmaker lets go of Sombra's hands, dismounts from her mouth and chin and sags forward, face-first onto the bed breathing heavily.

Sombra takes a second to catch her breath before she crawls alongside her spent lover and lies down next to her, propping her head up in the palm of her hand. Sombra's eyes take in every inch of her partner, from her feet all the way up to her still-damp hair. With her free hand, she wipes the sticky wetness from her face with her fingers before sucking them into her mouth with a satisfied hum.

Once she's happy that her fingers are clean, she slides them out of her mouth with a wet pop. Widowmaker still hasn't moved so Sombra begins trailing her fingers over the large tattoo on her back, whispering to her about how perfect she looks, how good she tastes and how stupid the council are.

Once Widow has recovered she doesn't say anything, instead she wraps her arms around Sombra's neck, hooks a leg over her thigh and pulls them together as close as she possibly can before taking her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Widowmaker shows no sign of pulling back so Sombra takes hold of her shoulders and lies back down on the bed, pulling the assassin on top of her. Eventually, Sombra has to break the kiss to breathe and Widow still doesn't say anything, immediately kissing at Sombra's jaw and cheeks until she decides Sombra's had enough time to get her breath back and presses their lips back together again.

Sombra is fully content to let Widowmaker indulge herself. Closing her eyes, she starts tracing her fingers across the large spider on her back. She adores the taller woman's tattoos, she's kissed and touched them so often she's convinced she can trace over all three of them perfectly with her eyes closed.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts her pleasant thoughts about Widowmaker's tattoos and she glances over to the cctv monitor on the desk. A single man in Talon standard issue uniform is stood, looking around nervously outside the door. None of the soldiers particularly like coming to the floor dedicated to the council, so he wouldn't be here without a good reason. For her part, Widow either didn't hear or chose to ignore the knock on the door and she starts kissing Sombra's lips arduously.

With some difficulty Sombra pries her lips away from Widowmaker's, earning herself a glare that would terrify anybody else on the base. Smirking down at her lover with an evil grin, Sombra calls out to the man on the other side of the door, "It's not locked," she shouts as Widow begins kissing at her jaw and cheek again. The door slides open as the soldier tentatively steps into the room, not sure what he should be expecting.

Whatever he was expecting, the sight of his immediate superior in bed, fully naked and coiled around the equally nude hacker isn't it. The colour positively drains from his face as his eyes dart around the room, desperately trying to fix his gaze on something, anything, that isn't Widowmaker's long blue legs tangling lazily with Sombra's toned brown ones, the mass of midnight blue hair slowly moving up and down Sombra's throat, or worst of all; Sombra's piercing violet eyes trained squarely on him, just daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Is there something you need?" she asks the soldier politely, the hint of danger in her voice clear. Keeping her eyes on the soldier at the door, Sombra cups the back of Widowmaker's head, giving an exaggerated hum of pleasure as the assassin begins sucking lightly at her throat and trailing her other hand across the blue thigh hooked over her waist.

Deciding that the safest place to look would be the wall behind the bed, the soldier defiantly tried to keep his voice steady as he answered. "Rea...Agent Reaper wants you to know that Operation Event Horizon will proceed tonight at twenty two hundred hours." The solider said, clearing his throat before continuing, "He said to be ready and meet him at hangar five at nineteen hundred and if you see agent Widowmaker, let her know too."

"I'll let the Spider know if I see her," Sombra smirks, voice low and rife with amusement as she stroked the mass of midnight blue hair moving down her neck.

"Is that all?" Widowmaker's voice murmurs quietly, from the crook of Sombra's neck and shoulder. She doesn't even look back at the soldier as she speaks and it's quite clear from the tone of her voice she wants him gone from the room as soon as possible.

Sensing that getting out of this room as soon as possible is the healthiest option for him, the soldier throws a professional salute to his superior on the bed who still isn't looking at him and says "Yes ma'am," as calmly as he can before hurriedly leaving, locking the door behind him.

As the lock clicks into place Sombra drops her head back onto the mattress, laughing evilly to herself as Widowmaker moves up to look into her eyes. "Was that a good idea?" she asks quietly.

"Who's gonna believe him if he tells anyone? He probably dreams about that kinda stuff." Sombra says, cupping Widow's cheek in the palm of one hand, smiling at the disgusted look the blue woman gives her. "Anyway he's now got dirt on two of the most dangerous people on the base, if he's smart he'll try to forget it and do everything he can to not piss either of us off in future."

Satisfied with Sombra's answer, Widowmaker leans in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "What time is it?" She asks, curling strands of Sombra's hair around a finger idly.

"Sixteen forty six," Sombra responds with a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Plenty of time for another round chéri," Widow purrs, dropping her head to kiss Sombra's lips and across her face as her arms and legs wrap around the shorter woman's body to playfully roll them back and forth across the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be some shower smut that spiralled out of control and turned into something almost entirely different. I guess I don't know when to shut up?
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
